The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up, Did
by CelticStar87
Summary: Peter Pan swore he would never grow up. A fateful encounter with a young girl would change his mind. But when they turned 18, she sent him away. Would they eventually realize and admit their feelings for each other? And what about John, the girl's father? How would he handle his daughter loving Peter Pan? Peter Pan x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This was just some random Peter Pan story I came up with a while ago. It's not finished, but I decided to publish it anyways. I do not own the Peter Pan characters - just my own character, Lyric.**

* * *

 _Lyric's POV_

"Father, no!" I ran into my room and slammed the door. I knew my father was right behind me but I didn't care. I am only 18, how can he expect me to marry a man 20 years my senior? I am only 18, how can he expect me to marry at all?

"Lyric, open this door at once!" His voice was harsh but not loud. I know he was only thinking about my future. Ever since my mother died, he's done nothing but try to secure my future.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I won't marry him!" Tears stung my eyes as I tried to get him to understand. He didn't; he couldn't. He'd forgotten the stories that my aunt told me when I was a little girl. He'd forgotten that he'd once lived a great adventure in another world. A world where pirates, mermaids, and fairies existed; a world where there was a boy who refused to grow up.

"You will marry James, and that's final." Father turned on his heal and left me to my thoughts. The name alone sent chills down my spine. Every time I heard that name, a one-handed pirate captain popped into my head. A man Aunt Wendy referred to as Captain Hook. It was another thing Father had forgotten. There were a great many things that he had forgotten since my mother died… but he'd always been there for me. He made sure that he was home every night for dinner and we'd spend holidays with Aunt Wendy and Uncle Michael. That's right, my father is John Darling. My mother Charlotte was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen—of course maybe I am a little biased.

"I'm going to spend the holiday with Aunt Wendy, Father. I know you have a big business deal and wanted me to stay home, but I think it's best if we spend some time apart. It will also give me some time to think about this marriage thing." I stood in the doorway of his study. So many thoughts running through my head; the sound of tiny wings flapping drowned everything else out. _Silver Mist._ I thought to myself as an image of the water fairy appeared in my mind.

"Alright, I'll send for the car in the morning." He sighed. He sounded defeated. "You are so much like your mother…" He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Behave yourself and don't annoy your aunt too much." He smiled a little and then I turned and headed to my room.

"Silver Mist?" I whispered for the fairy. She flew slowly to my shoulder. "We're going to see Aunt Wendy tomorrow. I can't stay here and let him think that I can marry that man."

"Can we leave for Neverland?" She said in her fairy tongue. I had been able to understand her from the first day we met. Apparently, when a fairy finds the voice of the baby whose laughter gave it life, that person is able to understand. Silver Mist and I have been friends for 10 years now. She found me lying near a stream in the backyard of my aunt's house. I had been crying over the death of my mother.

"Silver Mist, you know I can't. I don't even want to think what that would do to my father. If he thought he lost me too…" My voice trailed off as I thought about my mother.

"Lyric, he's waiting for you." She flew to the window. "He's been waiting for you. He grew up for you, you know that right? He gave up being a boy forever, for you. Lyric, if you stay here you're going to end up marrying that man. You will because you don't want to upset your father." Silver Mist was right with that last part. I had walked on eggshells around Father ever since Mother died. I was so afraid that I would disappoint him if I ever disobeyed him. Oh, I had lied to him. Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up, has in fact grown up… a little anyways. But I just wasn't sure if he really grew up for me or if he grew up when he discovered I was his Wendy's niece.

"Silver Mist, I don't think he grew up for me." I walked to the window. "Mist, did he grow up for me or did he grow up because I'm Wendy's niece?"

"If it's the latter why didn't he grow up for Wendy's daughter? She is older than you and closer to Wendy." Silver Mist sat on the window ledge.

"Cousin Jane didn't believe her mother's stories were real. I always believed that Father lived some great adventure. I could see it in his eyes before he lost my mother; it was then that he truly and fully grew up." I opened the window and then climbed out on to the roof. I gazed at the distant sky and thought about the boy, now man, who had stolen my heart so long ago. I thought back to the day that I had first laid eyes on Peter Pan.

 _-flashback; general POV-_

Lyric had spent the past few months living with her Aunt Wendy and Cousin Jane. Jane had teased her younger cousin relentlessly, regardless of the fact that the poor girl had just lost her mother. Even then, Lyric loved to listen to her Aunt's stories. Tales of a land where kids never grew up and the only grown-ups were pirates; tales of a boy named Peter Pan who lived in Neverland. Lyric could listen to the stories of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell for hours at a time and never get bored.

"You know those stories are made-up. Mother only tells them to amuse you." Jane was mean. "There's no such place as Neverland. Everyone has to grow up someday and there's no such thing as fairies." With that Jane bounded down the street to visit a friend's house. Aunt Wendy had been running errands that day so Lyric found herself alone. That was typical these days. Her father was too lost in grief to be around his only child. He could barely take care of himself right now; an eight year old girl was asking too much. Wendy had been happy to take her niece in until John could pull himself together.

"Mother, why did you leave me? Father, why did you send me away?" These were the questions that had no answers. Lyric, once again, found herself crying by the stream that ran through her Aunt's backyard. It was her crying that alerted a nearby fairy. Silver Mist and Tinker Bell, along with many other fairies, were getting ready for the changing of the seasons.

"What is that?" Silver Mist asked as the girl's cry rang through her ears. She had been gathering water for the morning frost when something seemed to pierce her heart. Tinker Bell knew that look. She watched a boy fly overhead and land in a nearby tree. It seemed so long ago that Tinker Bell had found the child who had given her life.

"Ignore it, Silver Mist." Tinker Bell tried to discourage the water fairy from following the sound, but it didn't work. Soon she found herself following Silver Mist and Peter Pan was following them.

"I know this house." Peter Pan said as they neared the place where the noise was coming from. "I've visited here many times. Wendy lives here with her husband and daughter." He had watched his Wendy grow up. He had watched as his Wendy found another to love and be loved by; something Peter hadn't been able to do so many years ago. He wasn't too upset by Wendy finding another; she had never really forgotten about Neverland, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan. He had watched as Wendy's daughter grew and stopped believing in the magic of her mother's stories.

"The noise is coming from the backyard." Silver Mist followed the sound with her two companions following her. The three stopped when they saw a little girl sitting by a stream. It wasn't Wendy's daughter, Peter knew that much.

"Who is she?" Tinker Bell asked and looked at Peter.

"Lyric!" Wendy's voice was heard inside the house. As she headed outside, she froze. She couldn't believe her eyes. Peter Pan and two fairies were standing in her backyard. After the initial shock wore off she heard the muffled sobs of her niece. "Lyric? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Wendy, why did Father send me here?" Lyric popped her head up and looked straight at her aunt. The three strangers were not yet noticed.

"Oh, sweetheart, your father is going through a lot right now. He thought it would be best for you to live with me for a little while until he could get things settled. He didn't want you to worry about him." Wendy knelt beside her niece; acutely aware of the three pairs of eyes watching them. Suddenly, one of the fairies came closer. She had a bluish tint to her light.

"Don't cry little one; I'm sure things are not all that bad." Silver Mist's voice sounded like Tinker Bell's voice to Wendy but Lyric looked at the fairy with eyes wide. "Cheer up, things will get better soon."

"Who are you? How do you know things will get better?" Lyric watched as the little fairy flitted to her open hand.

"My name is Silver Mist. I'm a water fairy and I come from Neverland." Silver Mist replied. Wendy sat in awe as she realized that her niece could understand what the fairy was saying. "I know things will get better because I'm your friend and you'll never be alone again."

"It's nice to meet you, Silver Mist. My name is Lyric Darling. My Aunt Wendy tells me stories of Neverland all the time; of the adventures that her, my father, and my Uncle Michael had there as children. She always tells of a boy who refuses to grow up; a boy named Peter…" Lyric's voice trailed off as she finally noticed the other two strangers standing but a few feet away. "Peter Pan."

"You said you would never forget about me, Wendy, and you kept your word." Peter Pan smiled when he looked at Wendy. She was no longer the girl he remembered her to be. There was still that child-like gleam in her eyes, but it was clear that she was all grown-up now. "Hello, I'm Peter Pan. I guess you've heard of me." He's gaze shifted to the little girl sitting beside Wendy. She smiled brightly at him. Something clicked the moment Peter looked into the girl's eyes.

"Lyric! Wendy!" A man's voice was heard from the driveway.

"Daddy!" Lyric jumped up and ran to the front of the house. Peter watched from a distance as the little girl leapt into her father's open arms. John hadn't changed too much over the years; but he had stopped believing in the magic of Neverland.

"Peter, are you ever going to grow up? Do you think there will ever be someone you would be willing to grow up for?" He heard her words but his eyes were still fixed on the eight year old girl named Lyric Darling.

 _-end of flashback- Lyric's POV_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lyric's POV_

There came a knock at the front door and I wondered who could possibly be here at this hour of the night.

"James, come on in." I heard my father invite the man in. I listened to their conversation.

"John, has some agreement been made? When can I sit down with my lovely bride and work out the details?" Even his voice sent chills down my spine. I tried to not run downstairs and tell the man what kind of agreement I was thinking of.

"Lyric is going to be spending the holiday with her aunt. It will give her the time she needs to think things through. I'm sure she'll make the right choice and will have the answer for you when she returns." Father seemed so sure that marrying a man old enough to be my father was the right choice for me… and for him. I knew there had to be some sort of business deal involved; but then maybe this Mr. James Raider character really did believe that an 18 year old would make the perfect wife.

"I was hoping for something sooner, John, but I guess I can wait a little longer. That girl of yours is worth the wait." I heard him laugh a little and it made me more uncomfortable than I already was. I wanted to leave for Aunt Wendy's tonight.

"Yes she is. It was good to see you, James, have a wonderful evening." Father showed the man out. My attention had now returned to the sky. "Lyric?" I heard Father enter my room. "I wish you wouldn't climb out on the roof, dear. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I was just getting to that, Father." I looked once more at the stars and then made my way back into the room. I walked over to my dresser and then watched as Father closed and locked the window. He hadn't completely forgotten. I smiled a little.

"That was James Raider. He is expecting an answer from you when you return from visiting your Aunt. Jane will be coming here for that time. The two of you really should put aside your differences… you are cousins." The fact that Jane would not be around made the trip even more exciting; it was almost as if I should have been Aunt Wendy's daughter and Jane should have been Father's. "I have to be at the office early so I won't be able to see you off. Have a safe trip and say hello to your Aunt for me." He kissed my forehead before heading back downstairs.

"Maybe we should run away to Neverland, Mist." I shut the door and then opened the window. I sat on the window seat as I brushed my hair. "'Second to the right and then straight on till morning.' Right, Mist?"

"Just a happy thought and some fairy dust and we can be there before morning." Silver Mist settled down for the night in the bed I had made for her. She wasn't always in my world, but it seemed like she was more and more these days.

"That's the thing, Mist, I have no happy thoughts right now." I laid down and pulled the covers over my head. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about how cold Father seemed to have gotten over the last few years.

"No happy thoughts? That is sad indeed." That voice! I shoved the covers off my head and looked at the boy—man—standing in the open window. Sandy blonde hair brushed against his forehead as bluer-than-blue eyes pierced my soul. It was as if he had been sculpted from the hardest, yet softest, clay known to man. Sun-kissed skin glowed in the light of the full moon, and a smiled tugged at his lips. He was still a boy in so many ways, but clearly also a man. In this world he would be considered a man and would be expected to be in the University or working by now. But Peter Pan didn't live in this world anymore… His home was Neverland, where he could still act like a boy and would never have to fully grow up.

"Peter?" My voice sounded off. It came out soft and hoarse; like I hadn't spoken in a long time. I had forgotten how much just his presence affected me. I hadn't seen him since the day I turned 18; the day I'd made the choice to let him go.

 _Peter Pan's POV_

I had been watching her from the moment she sat out on the roof. I had heard the men's conversation and I wanted to have a word with John Darling; I wanted to tell him that his daughter belonged to me. Lyric Darling had been the reason I grew up; she had been the one whom I decided to grow up for.

"Maybe we should run away to Neverland, Mist." I watched her shut the door and then open the window. I watched as she sat on the window seat and brushed her hair. "'Second to the right and then straight on till morning.' Right, Mist?" She remembered.

"Just a happy thought and some fairy dust and we can be there before morning." Silver Mist replied. Tinker Bell had not been happy when Silver Mist had refused to return to Neverland with the rest of the fairies the other day. It was the real reason I was here now. Tink wanted to bring Silver Mist home.

"That's the thing, Mist, I have no happy thoughts right now." I faltered a little. I couldn't believe she'd just said that. She had made the decision months ago to let me go; to let me remain forever 19, a man by this world but still very much a boy at heart.

"No happy thoughts? That is sad indeed." She shoved the covers off her head. She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity as I stood in the window—well, hovered. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her auburn-brown hair hung to her waist and her aqua-colored eyes seem to pierce my soul. Never before I had been so breathless; never before had I seen anything so beautiful. The separation that she had hoped would break whatever connection we seemed to share had done just the opposite—it seemed so much stronger now.

"Peter?" Her voice came out soft and hoarse. Had I not just heard her speak but a few minutes ago, I would have thought it was the first she'd spoken in a long time.

"Hello, Lyric." I entered the room as she stood up. I looked at the suitcase sitting at the foot of her bed. "Going somewhere?" She followed my gaze to the suitcase and then nodded.

"I'm going to spend time with Aunt Wendy. I have a lot to think about. Father wants me to marry James Raider. They're both hoping that I'll agree. I have till the time I get back to decide." She sat on the bed and twirled an acorn around in her hands.

"What do you want, Lyric Lady?" I knelt in front of her and watched as the acorn fell from her hands. It was the same acorn that I had given Wendy a lifetime ago.

"What I want doesn't matter… not to Father." She sounded defeated. She had already made her decision; that much was clear. Now I had to try to get her to change it before I lost her forever.

"It matters to me, Lyric. What do you want?" I lifted her chin so she had to look at me. I could see the turmoil in her eyes; her beautiful aqua eyes were a stormy gray now. "What is it that you want?" I had asked that question before… months ago and her answer then had crushed my heart.

"I want to be in love with the man I marry. I want to be happy with the man I marry. I don't want to feel forced into marriage with a man who is old enough to be my father; a man whom I could never love."

"Then come with me to Neverland." I pulled her to her feet and started for the window.

"I can't. It would break Father's heart." She released my hand and hers fell to her side. I turned to face her. I could see the fight within her. "I want so desperately to be with you, Peter… I don't know how Father would react if I just disappeared." She stepped towards me. "I have to go see Aunt Wendy; she's expecting me. Jane is coming here."

"Jane? I thought she would have been married by now." I disliked Jane. When I first told Wendy that I wanted to grow up for Lyric she had told me to give it a year. If after a year I still felt that way, she would take me in. Wendy became my foster mother while I grew. Lyric and Wendy were the only two who knew who I really was. To John and Michael, I was just some boy who Wendy had decided to take in. To Jane, I was someone else that she could tease.

"She hasn't found someone rich enough." Lyric disliked her cousin more than I did.

"Lyric, who are you talking to?" John stood outside the bedroom door. I flew into a darkened corner of the ceiling. I held my breath as the door opened. "I thought I closed the window? I don't want it opened, Lyric."

"Father, it gets too warm in here with it closed." Lyric tried to explain why the window was open.

"What's with you, Lyric? Ever since that boy left you've been daydreaming and staring out the window. It's time to get your head out of the clouds. It's time to grow up, Lyric." John ran his hand through his hair. He looked tired and worn out… he looked old.

"What boy?" She asked innocently enough.

"Peter, the boy whom your Aunt had taken in; the two of you seemed really close and then he just disappeared…"

"Father, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" I watched as the thought flickered across John's face and then quickly vanish.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep I think." He kissed Lyric's forehead and then mumbled something on his way out of the room. Lyric closed the door and leaned against it.

"That was close." I said as I flew down from the ceiling.

"Too close… Peter, I think it best if you leave now." She looked at me and it was as though we were alone at the park again. If she kept saying that to me I was bound to run out of happy thoughts and I would never be able to fly again.

"Alright." I replied; my voice thick with disappointment.

"Peter?" She rested her hand on mine as we stood by the open window. "Will you come to Aunt Wendy's?" I sighed. "I know what I said all those months ago; I know that I said that it was time that I gave you up. I was only fooling myself by thinking you could be happy in this world as a grown-up. But now that I've seen you again… Now that I've heard your voice again; I don't think I can give you up this time."

"What about your father? What about that man he wants you to marry? You don't want to cause your father pain and I can't let you do that." It broke my heart to say that to her, but I knew she wouldn't be happy if she knew she caused her father pain.

"Peter, please?" She begged. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I need to think about it." I didn't dare turn to look at her. It took every happy thought I could think of to get me off that window ledge. I flew back to Neverland; back home, but something was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lyric's POV, a few days later_

"Lyric, it's such a beautiful day, why are you inside?" I was sitting in an oversized chair with a book resting on my lap. I'd picked up the book that morning but I hadn't gotten very far. I couldn't get Peter Pan off my mind. "You've been sitting in that chair for hours. Let's go for a walk around the yard."

"Aunt Wendy, I…" Without giving me time to respond she pulled me out of the chair and out the front door.

"Lyric, what's bothering you?" She was concerned. "Your father has told me about Mr. Raider. What do you think?"

"I don't want to marry him. He's old enough to be my father."

"What else?" My aunt knew me too well.

"How can I marry a man whom I could never love? How can I marry…" I paused as I fought the tears.

"How can you marry someone when you're in love with someone else." She stopped and turned to face me. "How long have you been in love with Peter Pan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, I knew very well what she was talking about but I wasn't ready to admit to being in love with anyone… let alone, Peter Pan.

"Have you seen him since your birthday?" She looked to the sky and then back at me. "He told me what you said to him; about how you couldn't let him fully grow up because you knew he'd never be happy. You let him go even though your heart wanted to hold on to him."

"I have seen him. He came to my window the night before I came here." I took a deep breath. "We had been talking and then Father came in. Peter had flown up to the ceiling out of sight. I think Father almost made the connection… almost, he then just said that it was because he was tired." Tears stung my eyes as I thought about what happened after Father left. "After Father left, I told Peter that it was probably best if he left. I asked him if he'd come here."

"What did he say?" Aunt Wendy laid a hand on my shoulder.

"He said that he needed to think about it." I shook my head as the tears broke free. "Aunt Wendy, I've lost him again…"

"Don't give up hope, Lyric. You did something that even I couldn't. You were the one who got Peter Pan to grow up; he chose to grow up for you. That's something very special."

"Was it worth it though? Was it really worth this pain? Would it have been better if he just stayed away and didn't grow up? I wouldn't feel this pain if we hadn't gotten so close." I turned and headed back to the house. I went to my room and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It's no wonder I didn't have any happy thoughts; I wouldn't let myself have happy thoughts.

"Lyric, are you alright?" Silver Mist came flying into the room from the open window. "I came back from Neverland because I sensed that something wasn't right." I looked at her and then rolled onto my side with my back facing her. I didn't feel like talking. Suddenly, there was another set of fluttering wings in the room. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Tinker Bell trying to drag Silver Mist out of the room.

"If you two are going to bicker, do you mind doing it somewhere else?" I said in a dull voice.

"Alright, Lyric, that's enough." Aunt Wendy came bursting into the room. The two fairies didn't even phase her. "I'm sick of your attitude. Put these on, we're taking a trip." She threw an odd looking outfit at me. "I've left a message for your father. Get changed, we leave at dusk." Without any further explanation she closed the door as she left.

"That was odd." I said as I flung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked at the clothes on my lap. I changed when I figured I didn't have much of a choice. I sat at the vanity and decided it would be best to braid my hair… even though I wanted to cut it to a more manageable length.

"Good, you're ready. Now come and eat something before it's time to leave." Aunt Wendy popped her head into the room. I was starting to get excited and a little nervous as to where we were going. Dusk was an odd time to go anywhere. I had to pass by the study on my way to the kitchen and curiosity got the better of me when I saw Tinker Bell and Silver Mist hovering around Aunt Wendy's desk.

"What are you two doing?" I entered the room and made my way to the desk. I noticed a little bag sitting on top of a note addressed to Father.

"You can read it. Since you must know, I'm taking you to Neverland. If you are dead set on pleasing your father by marrying Mr. James Raider, you need to have a least one grand adventure before settling down. I've explained it all to my brother in the note, but you may read it if you wish." Aunt Wendy said as she passed the study on her way to the kitchen.

"Neverland?" I whispered. I opened the note and read over it.

 _John, by the time you read this Lyric and I will be in Neverland. You are so sure that you are doing what is best for your daughter. Lyric is not happy… she hasn't been for a long time. I am in no way saying that you were a bad father; everything you did was so that Lyric could have a good life. I could not live with myself if I let my niece marry someone whom she could never love. It's time she lived a little adventure… one similar to what we had when we were young. You still believed in Neverland and the magic it held for the three of us… up until your Charlotte died. You tried to forget the magic of Peter Pan but I never could and neither can your daughter. I love you, John. And I love Lyric, which is why we must make this trip. Lyric needs to decide for herself what is best for_ her _. I have every fear that she will agree to marry Mr. Raider only to make you happy. That's all she's done for the past ten years; she's done everything to make you happy. Tinker Bell has left some fairy dust for you if you decide to follow. I will make sure your daughter is safe. Love, Wendy._

After reading the letter a second time, I decided that I needed to add my own message… but, what could I say to lessen the pain for Father?

 _P.S. Father, I love you, but I feel like I've been walking on egg shells trying to please you. I've never wanted to let you down; never wanted to be a disappointment. I could never be happy married to someone like Mr. James Raider; I could never love a man like him. The truth is… the truth is: my heart already belongs to someone else. I've sent him away twice, but my heart has never let go. It's time I go after him and discover if he feels the same way about me. Father, I love you and I want to make you happy… I've been doing that my whole life. It's time I made myself happy… or at least try to make myself happy. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us, and I hope you can find it in your heart to be happy for me. Part of me hopes that you'll follow us, but part of me knows that you won't. Love always, Lyric Darling._

After signing my name, I folded the note back up and placed the pouch back on top. I headed out of the study with two fairies close behind.

"Are you ready?" Aunt Wendy asked as I finished drying my plate. "Have you thought about some happy thoughts?" She stood up and stretched a little. We made our way to the backyard and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and thought of only one person.

"I have my happy thought." I smiled at Aunt Wendy and Silver Mist flew above my head releasing her fairy dust. I gasped as my feet left the ground and soon Aunt Wendy was right beside me. "'Second to the right and then straight on till morning.'" I said as we headed for Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

_Peter Pan's POV—Neverland_

"Peter, where's Tink?" One of the Lost Boys noticed that Tinker Bell wasn't with me.

"I think she went looking for Silver Mist." I wasn't even sure where Tink was; I just figured she had gone looking for Silver Mist after the fight they had.

"Aunt Wendy, will you slow down?!" That voice made me look to the sky. I couldn't see anything because of the trees. "How can I see Neverland if you're going too fast?"

"Lyric, there will be time to see Neverland, I promise. I'm trying to keep up with your fairy and Tink." We all had our sights on the sky, but there was only one way to see if I wasn't dreaming. I flew through the canopy and spotted the two visitors. "Lyric, don't stop!" Lyric had spotted me and stopped cold. The sound of cannon fire made us all turn our heads. "Lyric!" I watched, frozen, as the cannon ball headed straight for Lyric.

"Ahhhh!" Lyric's screamed pierced my heart as I watched her fall. She had avoided being hit with the cannon but now she was falling rapidly, with nothing to stop her but the water. Without thinking, I flew as fast as I could. I managed to grab her hand and pull her to me before we both hit the water. "Peter?" She held on tight as I flew us back to where the Lost Boys were waiting.

"Lyric? Lyric, are you alright?" Wendy came rushing over to us and pulled Lyric from me. "Your father would kill me if anything bad happened to you." I watched as Lyric clung to her aunt; obviously shaken from the whole event. "Thank you, Peter Pan." Wendy looked at me and smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked when I finally found my voice again.

"Aunt Wendy thought I needed to live a great adventure before I made my mind up about anything." Lyric laughed a little. "I'd say that was a start."

"John is not to hear of that one." Wendy laughed and Lyric smiled.

"Father would have a heart attack if he found out about that close encounter." Lyric stated and then looked around.

"Peter, was that the Jolly Roger?" Wendy asked.

"It was but not the original one. The one that fired the cannon belongs to Captain James Hook, Jr." No one had known that Hook had a son, let alone that said son would follow in his father's footsteps. "Junior is trying to live up to his father's name."

"Captain Hook had a son?" The look on Wendy's face now was the same one we all had when we learned that Hook did indeed have a son.

"Apparently; we have no idea where he lived. He only arrived in Neverland a few years ago. I'd say he's about my age, maybe a little older." I watched as Lyric greeted each of the Lost Boys.

"It's been too long since I've done this. I don't know what possessed me to let you talk me into this, Michael." A familiar voice caused Lyric to freeze and look to the sky.

"He came?" Lyric and Wendy exchanged looks. I wonder if she's figured out that she hasn't said much to me? "Wait, did he say 'Michael'?"

"Oh… I forgot, Michael was bringing John to the house this evening." Wendy smiled a little. She hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah, right. You knew that Uncle Michael would be able to convince Father to follow us. Aunt Wendy, I wanted to see if he'd follow because I asked him to; not because his younger brother convinced him to." Lyric took off into the woods with Silver Mist right behind her.

"You should follow her, Pan." Tink looked at me and then into the woods in the direction Lyric had gone. I did as she suggested.

"Lyric, wait!" I tried to catch up to her but for someone who didn't live in Neverland, she sure did know some tricks to these woods.

"Peter!" I heard her scream but my legs couldn't move fast enough. I knew flying would do no good: the trees were too thick in this part of the forest. "Help!" Her cries became muffled and they seemed to get farther and farther away.

"Mist, what happened?" I saw Silver Mist curled up on a rock. She was crying and breathing heavy. She'd been too slow, too. Her wings couldn't carry her fast enough, just as my legs couldn't carry me fast enough. I scooped her up in my hands and headed back to the others.

"Wendy, where's Lyric?" John and Michael had made it to the group and John was questioning his sister. "Where's my daughter?"

"Peter, did you catch her?" Wendy asked when she noticed my return. I shook my head and looked at the fairy in my hands. "What happened?" Without thinking, I collapsed to my knees; regret, guilt, sadness all weighing heavily on me. "Silver Mist said that Hook's men took her. I could hear her screams but I couldn't get to her. I couldn't save her this time." I knew the Lost Boys were probably worried about me; they'd never seen me this worried before.

"Well, what are we sitting around here for? Let's get moving. My daughter is out there somewhere in the hands of pirates. I'm going to find her so that she and I can go home." John headed towards the coast.

"Peter Pan, get to your feet. Lyric came here for you. Yes, I might have forced her hand, but she came here hoping that you'd both realize something. Now she's in trouble… there's no time to pout, so get up!" Wendy pulled me to my feet and pushed me in the direction John had gone. "The best way to win the daughter is to win the father. Help him find her."

 _Lyric's POV_

I hadn't meant to storm off the way I did, but I was so upset that I might not know why Father chose to follow. He wouldn't have been able to refuse his brother's request but did that mean that he could refuse mine? Would he have come if Uncle Michael hadn't been there? I heard someone following me and I knew who it was. My instincts told me that I should have stopped and waited for him to catch up to me, but I just kept walking. The further I got from the group the faster my pace got. That's what got me into trouble.

"Grab her!" I heard the voices but it was too late.

"Peter!" I cried out as the pirates jumped out of the bushes. I fought the best I could but they overpowered my quickly. "Help!" I managed to cry out clearly before they stuffed something in my mouth to muffle my cries. One of the big guys picked me up and threw my over his shoulder. My hands and feet were bound and I could no longer cry for help. What an adventure this was turning out to be!

"Ahoy, Captain. We have brought you something." I was suddenly standing on the deck of a ship. They untied my feet and took out whatever disgusting thing they had shoved in my mouth.

"Well, she's a lot younger than I would have thought. Many years have passed since Wendy was in Neverland." The man who was obviously the captain came up to me and looked me over. They thought I was Wendy?

"My name is not Wendy!" I spat and moved my face away from his. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't Pan either. Jane would have been attracted to Captain James Hook, Jr. I shook that thought from my head; too scary. Jane in Neverland? I shudder to think what havoc she'd wreak on this place.

"Take her to my chambers; I'll deal with her later." They pushed me forward and then into the Captain's quarters. It wasn't until after they locked me in that I began to feel utterly alone. I walked towards the window and found a chair sitting in a dark corner… that's where I stayed until the Captain walked in.

"Are you hiding from me, Wendy?" He walked towards me with a gleam in his eye that sent chills down my spine and back up again.

"For the second time, my name is not Wendy!" This was getting highly annoying. I may be more like my aunt than my father when it comes to personality, but I look nothing like Aunt Wendy. "Since you have me confused with someone else, would you be so kind as to let me go?" I tried to keep calm; there was no need to get hostile just yet. I just hoped someone would come for me soon.

"I'm afraid I can't just let you go, my dear Wendy." Was he hard of hearing? "You will be the way I trap Peter Pan. Come, we have reservations for dinner at Mermaids' Lagoon." If I hadn't been afraid before, I was now. I remember stories of Mermaids' Lagoon… Aunt Wendy would tell me stories, but they weren't the worst ones. Peter would tell me of his misadventures in Mermaids' Lagoon… times when he didn't think he'd live. I highly doubted these "reservations" were for two people. "Don't fight me, girl!" He grabbed my braid and pulled me down when I tried to escape. "It is not recommended that you try to escape. I'm after Peter Pan, but I won't hesitate to kill you, Wendy." The look in his eyes told me that he was serious.

"Let me go!" I still tried to struggle, but it was a vain attempt. The closer we got to Mermaids' Lagoon the less hopeful I was of being rescued. They threw me into a row boat and then we rowed out to an isolated rock a little ways from the shore. In the light of the setting sun, I could make out what appeared to be shackles attached to the rock.

"Alright, get her locked in and then get comfortable. Pan will be along soon enough." Captain Hook's laughter sent another wave of chills down my spine. He seemed to be more sinister than his father; or at least from what I figured his father to be from the stories. Of course, Aunt Wendy painted a slightly different picture of the Captain Hook than Peter Pan did.

"You don't have to do this." I tried a different angle to getting released. That didn't work either as they made sure the shackles around my wrists were tight enough. "You don't have to do this, Junior." Of course, that earned a slap across the face and a glare that could have frozen Hell itself. Without another word, they rowed back to the shore. I knew struggling against the constraints of the metal bracelets would only result in more injury than already inflicted but, still, I tried as hard as I could to break them. After a few hours of failure, I finally gave into the exhaustion and fell to my knees. I fell harder than I meant to and now I had sore knees on top of everything else. "Some adventure this is." I muttered to the endless sea in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lyric's POV_

"Lyric?" I heard my name and looked around but there was no one to be seen. "Lyric Darling, you have come for Peter Pan but he doesn't want you here." I tried not to listen to the doubting voice; tried not to believe the words that were spoken. "If you ever get off this rock, you should return to _your_ home and forget about Peter Pan and Neverland. Neverland isn't for people like you; people who disappoint everyone, who can't enjoy even the small things in life. You're not welcomed in Neverland… not welcomed here by anyone, especially Peter Pan." The voice continued on like that for hours it seemed. I stared into the black abyss that was so blue this morning. I felt myself sinking further and further into a heavy darkness; a darkness I knew I'd never get out of without help. Suddenly, something in front of me caught my eye. There were objects moving closer and the closer they got the clearer my focus. Mermaids. According to both Peter and Aunt Wendy these aren't the Mermaids in fairytales. These Mermaids draw you into their realm by placing doubts and sadness into your mind.

"Lyric, you know this is true. Peter Pan doesn't want you here; that's why he didn't come to see you at your aunt's house." Another voice came from the water. The mind-tricks of the Mermaids were starting to work. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about how true their words might be.

"But he saved me from falling earlier… he came to see me at my home even after I told him that I had to give him up." I spoke against the darkness.

"He grew up not for you but because you're his Wendy's niece." The voice replied.

"But then why didn't he grow up for Jane; she's Wendy's daughter?" I was starting to have an argument with a mermaid?

"He sees Wendy in you… maybe if he got you to love him he would have his Wendy back." Another blow from the darkness… these words sounded all too familiar. I've had this argument with Silver Mist and Aunt Wendy before.

"He chose to grow up for me. The boy, who refused to grow up, grew up for me. That's something special!" I shouted at the mermaids who were still getting closer.

"But what about the pain? Was him growing up worth the pain you're feeling now? Was it worth it when he left you alone to marry someone you could never love?" Those were my words once. Those words had kept me from having happy thoughts; those words echoed in my dreams every night since my birthday. "Face it, Lyric, you and Peter Pan are not meant to be… he doesn't love you. He has never loved you."

"It doesn't matter. He would have stayed for me; he would have stayed with me. I was the one who told him to go; I was the one to let him go. I let him go because I knew he would never truly be happy away from Neverland. I let him go because I love him." I fell to my knees again as sobs took control of my body. "That was my sacrifice; that was my choice and I have to live with it."

"Lyric!" It was a familiar voice this time. I opened my eyes to see Silver Mist standing on the rock looking up at me. "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

"'We'?" I asked. I needed to know who all was looking for me if I was ever going to be pulled from the depths of this dark abyss I've found myself in.

"Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys… Peter Pan is blaming himself for this. He's been searching high and low for you." That name made me remember.

"No, he has to stay away. They think I'm Wendy… they're using me to get to him. Tell him to stay away, please. If anything happened to him because of me…" A wave of guilt crashed over me like the waves against the rocks. The thought of Peter Pan being hurt or killed because of me was too much. "Do whatever it takes… say whatever you have to… just keep him away." Tears choked my voice as I begged Silver Mist to keep Peter Pan away. "Please, Mist, keep him away at whatever cost…"

"Alright, I will try my best but he's been worried sick. You didn't see the look on his face when I told him what had happened…" I knew she'd try her best to do as I asked. We both knew that Peter Pan wasn't likely to listen to what I said but Silver Mist needed to convince him to stay away. "I'll think of something and we'll find a way to get you out of here." She flew away, leaving me, alone, in the dark again.

 _Peter Pan's POV_

We had been searching for hours when Silver Mist had an idea where to look. She flew off in the direction leaving us in the thick forest so that we wouldn't be spotted by Hook's men.

"I can't just sit and wait for that fairy to get back. I have to do something!" John Darling was pacing back and forth. Michael was leaning against a tree and Wendy was looking up at the stars.

"There's nothing we can do right now, John. It's too dark to see much of anything. The best thing to do right now is to wait for Silver Mist to return." Michael looked at his brother and then at me. His words were directed at me, too.

"This is all his fault!" John pointed a finger in my direction. Him blaming me for this didn't help me any… it didn't help any of us.

"No, if anyone's to blame it's me. I'm the one who brought her here; I'm the one who said she needed to live some grand adventure before she became miserable in a marriage she doesn't want." Wendy turned to look at her brother. "I'm not sure what good you think will come from Lyric marrying someone like James Raider. You do know his reputation, don't you?"

"James Raider? You agreed to hand over your only daughter, your only child, to Mr. James Raider?" Michael sounded shocked and disgusted. "I wouldn't trust that man with the life of a rat, let alone my children. What have you gotten yourself into that you are that desperate?"

"Peter Pan…" I heard Silver Mist's voice getting louder. She entered the small clearing where we had settled. "Peter, I found her!" My heart soared. Lyric had been found!

"Where is she, Mist?" I noticed everybody get up and walk towards us.

"She's been shackled to a rock in Mermaids' Lagoon. She doesn't want you to come, Peter." I had to shake my head at that. What did she mean by that? "It's a trap. They believe her to be Wendy and are using her to get to you. Lyric begged me to keep you away from her. She couldn't bare it if anything happened to you because of her."

"What do you mean 'she doesn't want me to come'!?" I shouted and then remembered that I needed to keep my voice down.

"Peter, what's going on?" Wendy laid a hand on my shoulder. "Where is she?"

"She's at Mermaid's Lagoon. Mist says that the pirates think that she's you, Wendy." I knew my voice was filled with anguish. I longed to go to Lyric… to take her place on that rock so that she would not suffer the mind tricks I knew the mermaids would be playing. "She doesn't want me to go after her; she wants me to stay as far from her as I can right now."

"She's the bait." Wendy said when I no longer had words. "He's after you and this is his way of getting you. Lyric's right, you must stay away, Peter. Let us rescue her. She couldn't bare it if anything happened to you because of her. She'll take your place in death if that means you'll live."

"NO!" I slammed my fist on the ground. "I won't stand by and let her suffer like this! I'm going after her… if I have to trade myself for her freedom then so be it." I got to my feet and headed for the Lagoon.

"Peter, don't!" Silver Mist got in my face. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when she pleaded me to keep you away. She begged me to say or do whatever it would take to keep you from coming to her. Please, don't do this, for Lyric's sake."

"I say we make a trade: Peter Pan for my daughter." Everyone looked at John… for once I agreed with him.

"Let's do it then." I nodded slightly.

"No." Wendy spoke up again. "Do you realize what that would do to her? John, she would hate you forever. Peter, that would break her heart. I'm glad you two agree on something but find something else to agree on. If you go through with this… I want no part in it. John, your daughter has done nothing but try to please you her entire life. If you do this now, she will hate and resent you for the rest of her life."

"But at least she'll live." John grabbed my arm and we headed for the Lagoon. "Captain Hook, I have something that you want!" He shouted as we stood on the shoreline. I could see Lyric's silhouette a little ways from us.

"Oh, and who are you?" Captain Hook, Jr. came out of the darkened woods

"I am John Darling, and you have something that belongs to me. I offer you Peter Pan for the girl. But you won't get him until she's safely ashore." I could hear the Lost Boys, Wendy, Michael, and the two fairies in the woods only a little ways from where we were standing.

"Bring her ashore, men." We watched as a couple of Hook's men climbed into a boat and went out to bring Lyric to us.

"NO!" I watched as she fought to stay on the rock. They overpowered her and threw her into the boat. I watched as they shoved her along the beach towards us. At the same moment they shoved her at John, he shoved me at them. "Peter!" Her cries broke my heart even as they grew faint.

 _Lyric's POV_

Tears no longer flowed down my cheeks; my eyes were too dry now. "Don't touch me." I moved away from my father's touch. "I hate you!" I screamed. He moved toward me again. "Don't! How could you do that to me? How could you turn him over to that monster?!"

"Lyric, we'll just go home and forget about this whole nightmare." Was Father serious? He continued to step towards me, backing me into a tree. I couldn't move back any further but that didn't mean I'd let him touch me.

"NO! How can I forget?! How do you expect me to live now? You know nothing, Father! I'm tired of pushing aside my feelings and happiness for you. I'm done trying to please you without regard to my own life. You've just condemned Peter Pan to death…" A sob escaped. "Do you honestly think that I could go with you and forget that you've just sentenced the only man I could ever love to die at the hands of pirates?


	6. Chapter 6

_Lyric's POV_

"Lyric…" Silver Mist flew to my shoulder.

"I'm going to rescue Peter Pan. I wanted you here, Father, so that this could be something we shared together… so that maybe you'd remember what it was like to believe in the magic of this place. I can see that is never going to happen. Just go home and forget I exist." I turned my back on him and headed into the woods.

"Lyric, what do you plan to do?" Wendy asked as we walked. I wasn't sure if my Father was following me or not. Right now I didn't care either way. It was going to take a lot for me to speak to him again.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. We have to." I responded. We reached the home of the Lost Boys before sunrise. We didn't know how long we had, we didn't know where they had taken him, but we knew we had to rescue him. We sat in a circle around the fire. My father was standing in the distance with Uncle Michael. Wendy and the Lost Boys looked to me for answers. "Let's be logical about this. We know he is probably on the Jolly Rodger. Hook is like his father in that regard; he'll stick with the familiar."

"They could be heading to Skull Island." Wendy suggested.

"The other fairies and I could go and find out." Silver Mist replied. "If we leave now, we could be back in a few hours." I nodded and seven fairies took off for Skull Island.

"Now let's figure out a plan." I looked at the faces of the Lost Boys. They seemed more lost than usual with their leader missing. I took a deep breath and hashed out a plan. They added to it and by the time Mist and the fairies returned, we had a plan in place.

"They are at Skull Island, but they were talking about heading out somewhere at Dusk." Silver Mist said after landing on my shoulder.

"Then we leave now." I stood up. We were all exhausted but I knew none of us would sleep until Peter Pan was safe.

 _Peter Pan's POV_

"Now you're mine." Captain Hook spat in my face. "You will pay for my father's death." The irony of that, was that I had had nothing to do with Captain Hook, Sr.'s death. I had been with Wendy and Lyric when he died.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. I wasn't even in Neverland when he died." I replied, though I knew it would do no good and he wouldn't believe me.

"Lies." He spun on his heel and left the room. I took the time to gather my surroundings. I tried to formulate a plan to get out of here. I had to get out of here and back to Lyric. The thought of Lyric, at first, made me happy and the chair lifted off the floor a little. Then I thought about the pain in her voice when I was carried away from her. The chair hit the floor with a thud. "What's going on in here?" Hook poked his head in the room, I guess he heard the thud.

"Nothing. You must be hearing things if you think something is going on in here." I replied. I felt a pull on the ropes that tied my hands behind my back.

"Captain, you better get out here!" One of the pirates called for Hook. He disappeared back out onto the deck of the ship.

"Tink!" I whispered, when my hands were free. I untied my ankles and made my way to the door to see what the commotion was.

"I hear you were looking for me?" It was Wendy's voice.

"And who are you?" Hook questioned.

"I'm Wendy. The girl you captured earlier was my niece." I heard light tapping on the window. I went to the window and saw Lyric flying above the water. Wendy must have been a distraction. I opened the window and took Lyric's hand. We flew away from the ship and hid behind a large rock. Silver Mist flew above the rock and flickered. No doubt giving Wendy a signal.

"I don't know who you are, but I no longer need anyone to lure Peter Pan. I have him and he will pay for my father's death." Hook's voice carried through the cavern. I forgot how much everything echoed in Skull Island.

"In that case, I'll be taking my leave." We watched Wendy head back out to a small boat with two men in it. I assumed those men were Michael and John. Once they were out of the cavern, Lyric pulled me to the outer wall. There was a small hole that lead outside.

"Peter Pan!" As soon as I was through the hole, I heard Hook scream.

"Let's go." Lyric whispered and then we took over for the main land. Wendy and everyone were already waiting for us on the beach. I was about to ask how, but then I noticed quite a few fairies hovering around.

"Lyric." I pulled her into me and hugged her. "You came for me?" I hoped that she would, but I didn't think she would after her telling me to leave her a few times.

"Of course I did. I love you, Peter Pan. I wasn't about to lose you to pirates, regardless of what my father would prefer.

"Handing Peter off in a trade might have been John's idea, but Peter readily agreed to it." Wendy said. We were deep in the woods now, the pirates would have a hard time finding us now. I looked around at everyone, it was clear they were tired.

"The one thing you agreed with my father on was the one thing I didn't want to happen." Lyric looked at me. "I guess none of that matters right now, you're safe now."

"If none of that matters, Lyric, can we go home now?" John said. I had nearly forgotten he was even here.

"…" Lyric didn't say a word. She didn't even look at him.

"She's not talking to you." Michael looked between his niece and his brother. "What you did was wrong. All you seem to care about is getting back to a mundane life and handing your daughter over to that monster of a man."

"Let's go, Lyric." John reached out his hand to grab her arm, but she moved out of his reach.

"If you want to go, then go. I told you to forget that I exist. I am not going back with you, nor am I marrying _that_ man." Lyric said. I pulled her closer to me. That did not sit well with John.

"I am your father and you will do as I say" He countered.

"I have no father." Lyric turned her back on him. The look on John's face was one of shock and disbelief.

"I love your daughter, sir. I will take care of her, protect her, and make her happy. I have loved her for a very long time." I spoke up. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or say, but I wanted John to know how much I cared for Lyric.


End file.
